


Sniffles

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: In which Jon is sick and Martin takes care of him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardDuckProducktions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/gifts).



Martin woke to a groan from the man laying next to him, followed by a coughing fit so violent it shook the bed. He rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow.   
"Love? Are you okay?" He asked.   
"I'm fined Martin." Came a congested reply.   
"People that are fine don't usually add a 'd' to the end of the word."   
"It's just a cold," Jon persisted, "I'll get over it in a few days."   
The small man went to stand, but was stopped by Martin's hand clasping his wrist.   
"Just rest today. Please," Martin lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his palm, "it's not like we have much going on right now anyways. Let me take care of you."   
"I don't want you to fuss over me-"   
"But I want to fuss over you. Lay back down for me, okay?"  
Jon grumbled, but did as Martin asked, settling back down under the covers. The blonde pressed a kiss into his forehead, pulling back at the sudden heat.   
"Christ Jon, you're burning up," he was on his feet in an instant, "let me get you a cool rag."  
"That really isn't necessary-"   
"It is. You stay here."   
Martin walked into the bathroom, grabbing a worn gray cloth from the small stack they'd placed on the counter the previous day and began to wet it. He was determined to make Jon look after himself. Too many times Martin had been forced to watch the Archivist work through bouts of sickness that would leave him shivering and sniffling at his desk, this time he wanted to make him as comfortable as he could. Martin returned to find Jon barely awake, his steel colored eyes drooping as he laid under the plaid covers. They opened when he felt the bed give as Martin sat down beside him and laid the damp cloth across his forehead. Martin's hand lingered on his face, gently stroking his cheek.   
"Do you need anything else?" He asked, "some water, soup?"  
"You to lay back down with me."  
"I'm supposed to be taking care of you."   
"And you by my side will do wonders for me."  
Martin rolled his eyes as he went to lay back down on his side of the bed, Jon immediately curling into the warmth of his body. He reached up and placed a hand in Martin's hair, his fingers catching on a small patch of gray.   
"Martin…" he murmured as his hand splayed through blonde curls, concern etched on his face as he looked up into his eyes.   
"Working with Peter left its mark. I don't know if its from the stress or from…" he choked on the next word, only to be brought back to himself by a hand cupping his face.   
"It's not so bad. We both have it now. And besides," Jon smiled, "you're still my Sunshine, even with the gray."  
A blush spread across Martin's cheeks.   
"I'm supposed to be making you feel better."   
The Archivist chuckled, leading to another coughing fit, rough and barking.   
"Do you want some tea?" Martin asked when the hacking subsided.   
"I'd like that," Jon panted as he caught his breath,"my throat feels like sandpaper."  
"Is Chamomile okay? It's supposed to help with sore throats."  
"That sounds lovely."  
Martin pressed a kiss into the side of Jon's head as he stood.   
"You wait here."   
***  
When Martin returned with two cups of tea, he found Jon drifting in and out of consciousness. His gray eyes drifted up to meet the blonde's, a drowsy smile on his face.   
"Took you long enough." He murmured. Martin chuckled, laying back down and burying his face in Jon's neck.   
"Shut up and drink your tea."  
"Honestly? I'm sorry, but I think I just want to rest."   
"I'd guessed as much, what with your dozing."  
He snuggled closer.   
"Aren't you worried you'll get sick?" Jon asked.  
"I'll be okay," he replied, pressing a kiss into the Archivist's forehead.   
"And if you do end up catching this I can take care of you for once."  
Martin's blue eyes gleamed.   
"You get some rest, okay?"   
Jon nodded and the two gave into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a (belated) birthday present for my good friend AwkwardDuckProducktions, happy birthday friendo! Ily💜


End file.
